


song on the beach

by deeperthanroses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: В Хасецу туман.





	

Пляж утопает в сизом тумане и Виктор, идущий впереди, то исчезает, то появляется вновь. Юри старается не отставать, но всё-таки спотыкается обо что-то на земле и после того как ему удаётся найти равновесие и не упасть, он оглядывается по сторонам. Туман настолько плотный, что он почти не видит песок под ногами. И ему вдруг на миг отчётливо  кажется, что он всегда был здесь один, не было ни Санкт-Петербурга, ни Виктора, ни даже Хасецу. Возможно он всё выдумал одним из дождливых дней в Ю-топии, когда между дремой и реальностью, ему показалось как его накрыли синим с разноцветными звёздами покрывалом, тихо выдохнули у его затылка на прощание и в ту же секунду, Юри, уставший от тренировки, наконец провалился вниз и вниз, в глубокий сон.

Он отвлекается от своих мыслей, когда Виктор снова появляется из тумана и протягивает ему свою руку. 

\- Возьми меня за руку, Юри. В такой туман мы можем легко потеряться. - с улыбкой говорит ему Виктор. 

Его взгляд мягкий, спокойный и Юри верит ему, что он не оставит его здесь одного навсегда. 

Он берет Виктора за руку и чувствуя тепло его ладони, он осторожно ступает в густую завесу.

 

Волны лениво наваливаются одна за другой на мокрый песок. Пляж пуст. И слышен лишь смех вдалеке.

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Arcade Fire - Song On The Beach (Her OST).  
> вдохновение: Оле-Лукойе.


End file.
